Every Goodbye
by QuEen0fs0ng
Summary: Grimmer finds himself in a strangely calm place and meets someone he'd never expect to meet. SPOILERS!


**_Oh boy! My first Monster fic. So this fic most definitely HAS SPOILERS! so if you don't want to see SPOILERS! go read another fic that doesn't have SPOILERS! unless of course you wanted someone to SPOIL the ending for you._**

**_anyway, Grimmer was probably my favorite character so this was really cathartic for me because I wanted him to have a happy sort of ending. so anyway I don't own these characters nor do I own Monster and I'm not trying to make a profit I'm just trying to convince myself that SPOILER - Grimmer isn't dead. (that's right people who haven't watched the end of the series he totally lives at the end). So here goes._**

Grimmer slowly opened his eyes. He was lying down, he knew that much, but everything else didn't make sense. He was sure that the last time he was conscious Dr. Tenma was there and Wim and that bastard, Bonaparta. They all should have been near him while he was in a chair in that inn in Ruhenheim. But then he remembered the rest.

So where was he? He was somewhere outside because he could see the sky. It was a beautiful blue color. There were a few clouds that were white and wispy. Nothing that could even be remotely mistaken as a storm cloud. He could feel soft grass beneath him that was still cool from early morning dew.

He looked off to his left and right and from what he could see there wasn't a whole lot else. There were some trees here and there, some bushes which he thought he could see tiny berries growing on them, and maybe a few dandelions.

Grimmer thought briefly that he should get up and perhaps find out where he was. But he really didn't want to. It felt nice laying there and watching the clouds go by. Then he thought, _This would be a great place for a picnic. It's sunny but not too hot. And not too windy either so the blanket wouldn't blow away._

Then he smiled. Wistfully remembering how he'd promised Tenma he'd take him for a picnic. Then he remembered that Inspector Lunge owed him a beer. He wondered if he stayed here would he ever meet those two men again. They're more than likely to catch up one day but he wondered when.

As he was thinking this, he heard tiny footsteps approaching. They were coming closer and closer but at a slow pace. Whoever it was was taking their time getting to him, like they had all the time in the world.

He looked in the direction of the sound and saw something he really wasn't expecting.

It was a small boy, probably around the age of five, carrying a basket that looked a bit too heavy for him. But he was holding on to it with both hands a concentrated very hard on not dropping it. The boy had sandy blond hair and brown eyes.

When the boy saw Grimmer staring at him, the boy looked a little flustered. So he looked down toward the ground and seemed like he was concentrating harder on not dropping the obviously heavy basket.

Grimmer blinked and decided to call out to the boy. "Hey, do you need some help?"

The boy vehemently shook his head, still looking at the ground. When he finally got to where Grimmer was, he very carefully put the basket down. Once the boy was sure it was safely resting on the ground, he slumped to the ground himself, but surprisingly didn't seem that tired.

Finally the boy looked at Grimmer. Grimmer sat up and waited for the boy to say something.

The boy seemed almost in awe of the man before him. The boy's eyes traveled again and again across his face down to his hands to his feet then back up to his face again. When Grimmer was fairly certain the boy wasn't going to speak, he smiled and said, "That basket looked heavy and you carried it all the way here. You must be really strong."

At that the boy gave the older man a brilliant smile that seemed familiar. Really familiar. The boy said, "I am really strong. Almost everybody I meet tells me so."

Grimmer allowed himself a small chuckle at the boy's blatant display of youthful pride. "Well, they're right. So what do you have in the basket?"

The young boy beamed up at the man yet again and said, "A whole bunch of stuff. There's sandwiches and sausages and chips and cookies and a whole thermos of lemonade! Oh and a blanket but you can't really eat that." The boy giggled at his own joke and tried to suppress it with his hands.

Grimmer looked at the boy's hands and found them a little disproportionate to the rest of his body. A little bit bigger maybe? And now that he thought about it the boy's feet were sort of large too. Grimmer had once heard that children with disproportionally big feet and hands would eventually grow into big people. He couldn't remember who he had heard it from but he thought he might have been in a hospital type setting. Something with kids involved.

He thought for a very brief moment that it was said about himself at one time, possibly at 511 Kinderheim. But he just as quickly dismissed that thought because that was hardly the type of setting that someone would choose to say something sentimental and endearing like that to him. But where had he heard it?

He thought that perhaps it was the day his son was born. The nurse had said, "Oh my! Look at this one's feet. He's gonna grow up to be a tall one."

He was brought out of his thoughts when the boy placed one of his tiny big hands on Grimmer's big big hands. Grimmer looked into the boy's eyes that were surprisingly similar to his own. The boy said, "Would you like to have a picnic with me, Papa?"

'_Papa'?_

"If you want, we could wait for Mama. But I'd rather not. I mean it took you awhile to catch up and who knows how long Mama'll be. Besides I carried the basket all the way here because I knew you'd be here. And I missed you a lot, Papa."

"Wolfgang?" Grimmer asked.

The boy perked up at his name being called. "Yes, Papa?"

Grimmer looked at this boy. His boy. And he didn't wonder how to react. He barely thought at all and his body was moved by an instinct that is very common in most people but had been lost to the journalist since his childhood days. But it wasn't an animalistic type of instinct like how we normally attribute to the word. This instinct was specifically human and it's called emotion.

Hurt, sadness, longing, regret, relief, happiness, and love all mixed and churned and tossed and turned inside of him. And all of them led Grimmer to reach out and hold the boy close.

Young Wolfgang wrapped his arms around his father's neck, happy that he could finally meet him for the first time. He had to admit that sometimes it got lonely up here. Especially when he knew he wouldn't be able to see his father or mother until their time came. He knew a lot of people down there would be sad that his father was here with him rather than with them. But young Wolfgang didn't feel one bit sorry for them because it's not like they'll never see him again. In fact if you wait long enough every goodbye is replaced by a hello.

**_So hope you liked it. A little trivia. the bit about the big feet was actually a real life experience. My little brother was born premature and my parents were all worried about him but then the attending nurse came over and said to my mom, "Oh look at his feet. They're huge. He's gonna get real big. At least that's what they say about puppies. Not that he's a puppy but it'd be kind of similar." We all thought she was nuts but low and behold 16 years later he is a freshman in highschool and a whopping 6 foot 1 inch. So she was totally right. Go nurses that compare babies to puppies._**

**_Anyway tell me what you think. *kisses*_**


End file.
